What is up with Maura Isles?
by ea-phoenix
Summary: Maura has been obsessed with men lately and Jane wants to know why. Rated T for minor cursing. Mention of 1x10: When the Gun Goes Bang, Bang and 2x03: Sailor Man.


Fandom: Rizzoli & Isles  
>Pairing: JaneMaura  
>Rating: PG-13 for light swearing<br>Spoilers: 1x10 When the Gun Goes Bang, Bang  
>2x03 Sailor Man<p>

Summary: Maura has been obsessed with men more than usual lately and Jane wants why

Disclaimer: I own nothing even related to Rizzoli & Isles. Unfortunately.

A/N: So Maura seems to be obsessed with sex this season. Why? No idea but I'm not sure I like it (especially since it's sex with men and not a certain brunette detective). So this is my explanation for the drastic change (other than the writers trying to down play how gay Jane and Maura obviously are for each other).

A/N 2: This is my first completed and posted fanfic (though I've read more than I'll ever admit to). Any feedback is welcome. Also, know that I wrote this on my iPhone so any spelling errors are mine or autocorrect's.

"Maura! What the hell?"

The sudden outburst startled the honey blonde so much she didn't even have time to scold Jane for her language. The brunette had been so quiet the whole time, she honestly didn't think she'd even been listening.

They'd each had a long, hard week and had decided to skip drinks at the Dirty Robber in favour of wine, or beer in Jane's case, and a movie marathon. Jane had gone for the obvious with her action flicks, while Maura had gone for romcoms. This surprised Jane slightly since Maura usually went with a documentary of some kind. Even if they were boring as hell.

Large hazel eyes turned to look into the scowling brown eyes of her best friend. She decided to speak when no explanation seemed forthcoming.

"What, Jane? What's wrong?"

Brown eyes stared intently into hazel as if all questions could be answered if she looked hard enough. She finally relented and broke her gaze with the ME. The detective took a swig of her beer before setting it down on the coffee table, on a coaster that Maura had gotten her, and turned to face her best friend fully.

"Maura, what has been going on with you lately?"

"I don't understand what you mean, Jane."

"I... I don't know what it is, but you've been acting different lately. I've just had to sit through three movies where you proceeded to dissect each of the male leads; going on and on about finger length and shoulder to hip ratio. I get it Maur, 'sex is good for you', blah blah blah. You've said that all before but recently you seem obsessed with it. Hell, you were willing to sleep with that moron, Giovanni, which I warned you about him by the way. So tell me. What is going on? What has changed that is making you like this?"

Jane had hardly taken a breath throughout her little rant. She didn't want the ME to interrupt her while she asked the questions that had been bothering her for so long. Maura had always been willing to offer up the benefits of sex but lately it seemed like she was pushing Jane. They barely went anywhere without Maura pointing out some great looking guy and Jane was tired of it. If Jane wanted a guy, then she was more than capable of finding one her own damn self. Not that her mother or, apparently, her best friend would agree.

Truth is that after the shooting she had decided to quit hiding from herself and she'd been successful with that. Other people, however; well... that was a bit more complicated. Especially when it came to the woman in front of her. How could she tell her best friend that she'd fallen for her? That she had actually fallen for her long before the shooting?

That incident had been her wake up call and she was determined to make the most of it. Her heart had soared when she'd woken up in the hospital with Maura siting there holding her hand and looking like she'd been camped out for a while. She'd been on the verge of confessing all when 'Smucky' had walked in with his royal 'we' bull shit. Annoyance had turned to horror when she realised she had missed her chance with the gorgeous ME who had apparently agreed to a date with this arrogant prick.

She had hoped to get another chance once Maura had come to her senses and dumped the surgeon but then she had started in on all these guys and how gorgeous they were. Something had to give. That something turned out to be Jane's patience, as evidenced by her outburst.

"I... I don't..." Maura's hazel eyes landed on everything in the room except Jane. "Oh, look the movie is over. Let me grab you another beer and we can watch the next one. Your choice."

Jane wasn't going to let her best friend off that easy. She knew the blonde couldn't lie and she apparently wasn't so smooth at subtle subject changes either. She jumped off the couch and followed the shorter woman into the kitchen.

"No, Maura. You don't get to avoid this."

She gently spun the ME around and took hold of her hands.

"Jane, please. I can't."

Jane could hear the heartache in Maura's voice which only made her want to fin out more. She wanted to help in any way she could. Even if it was only as a best friend. She squeezed the hands in hers before releasing one to tilt the smaller woman's head up. She needed to be looking into those beautiful hazel eyes for this conversation.

"Maura, sweetheart. Please tell me what's wrong," she coaxed, her voice soft and low.

"I... it's just...that..." her eyes still darted around refusing to meet Jane's. A gentle squeeze of her hand brought them back to a set of the most gorgeous brown that she'd ever seen. Tears pooled at the edges of her eyes before falling over as she finally confessed.

"I almost lost you. He took you... And I tried. I did! But there was nothing I could do. Then you pulled the trigger an... and there was so much blood. Everywhere. I couldn't make it stop. It... it just wouldn't stop. I was so afraid. I am so afraid. I can't lose you, Jane. I don... I don't think I could survive if I lost you."

With that, the woman who had been so strong throughout the whole ordeal and had been the only one brave enough to face down Jane in her post-shooting funk, broke down. Jane quickly wrapped the sobbing woman in her arms and slowly rocked her while trying the reassure her the best she could.

"Shhh... It's ok sweetheart. I'm here. I'm still here," she muttered over and over. She placed light kisses on top of the blonde's head and gently rubbed a hand up and down the smaller woman's back until the sobbing stopped and only a few sniffles could be heard.

She pulled back just enough to be able to see Maura without breaking their embrace. She gently wiped away the few tears that escaped before placing one last kiss to the ME's forehead.

"I'm sorry," Jane said. "It's obvious you've been holding that in for a while and I've been such an ass lately that I know you felt you couldn't talk to me about it. But Maura, I want you to talk to me if you need too. Even if I am being a complete ass, okay?"

"Language, Jane," Maura lightly scolded but she still nodded in understanding. Jane was just glad to see a faint hint of a smile at the corners of the blonde's mouth.

"Come on," she said as she lead the ME back over to the couch by her hand. They sat down facing each other but neither wanted to lose the contact that their hands shared.

"Now explain to me how almost losing me has lead to this obsession with men. Cause you know me and my brain is not as big as yours and I'm a little slow with these things," Jane teased lightly.

Maura gave a half-hearted smile as she took the time to organise what she wanted to say and how.

"Almost losing you made me realise that I'm tired of being alone. I'm tired of being lonely. Without you I wouldn't really have anyone. I have no siblings and my parents are out of the country most of the year and all of my extended family lives out of state. No one else understands me the way you do. You 'get' me."

"But Maur, I'm still here. I haven't gone anywhere. You still have me."

"Yes, but not in the way I would like."

Maura's head was downcast as she muttered this last part. Had Jane not been paying close attention she may have even missed it. She felt hope growing in her chest and her heart fluttered. Still, she didn't want to let it get too high just to have it crash back down when Maura's explanation was not what she expected.

"Sweetheart, however you want me, whatever you want from me, it's yours. Just tell me."

Blonde, curly locks swayed back and forth as Maura gently shook her head.

"I don't know that I can, Jane. I'm  
>just not brave enough. I don't want to ruin our friendship and I don't want to lose you completely."<p>

Jane slipped her hand out of Maura's grasp and used both hands to lift Maura's head. Her right hand gently cupped the ME's cheek as her left sifted through soft blonde locks.

"Listen to me, Maur. I'm not going to run away from you. We are best friends and nothing is going to change that. Nothing."

She gathered her courage to say what she'd been wanting to say for months and what she was hoping the ME was too afraid to confess.

"But I do want more from you... with you. I want to go out to fancy restaurants with you and just stare at you as you lecture me about the history of the wine you ordered. I want to go to the movies and share popcorn and hold hands. I want to fall asleep next to you after a long night of doing nothing but talking."

"Jane, we do all of that already."

"I know but I don't want it to be as best friends anymore. I want it to mean more. I want to be able to hold your hand at those restaurants and movie theatres. I want to curl up behind you with my arm draped over your waist as we fall asleep. Most of all, I want to be able to kiss you and tell you how much I love you every chance I get for as long as you'll let me."

Maura was at a loss for words, something that rarely happened. Images of everything Jane had described ran though her head and mixed with the ones she had been holding onto since she'd realised that she'd fallen in love with the gorgeous detective.

Jane was waiting nervously for Maura to say something. Anything. She'd lain her heart on the line here and was still afraid it would get stomped on. Just as she was about to reach her breaking point and ask what Maura was thinking, she saw determination settle in hazel eyes just before soft hands wrapped themselves in her long brown hair and she was pulled into the most delicious kiss she'd ever experienced.

Maura's lips were full and soft and even more than she had imagined. And she had spent a lot of time imaging what Maura's lips would feel like against hers. Their gentle exploration heated up as Jane's tongue ran across Maura's lips seeking entrance that was quickly granted. Tongues caressed and gently explored. Soft whimpers and sighs filled the air as they sank further into each other.

After several minutes they both slowly pulled away. Maura rested her forehead against Jane's as a soft smile graced her lips. She couldn't bring herself to pull away completely. She wanted to revel in this new found connection.

"I want all of that, Jane. All of that and more. Forever."

Jane pulled back just far enough to look into hazel eyes that reflected the love she was sure was shining in her own as she echoed Maura,

"Forever."


End file.
